ANALYTICAL & TRANSLATIONAL GENOMICS SHARED RESOURCE ABSTRACT The UNMCC Analytical and Translational Genomics (Genomics) Shared Resource (formerly the UNMCC Keck- UNM Genomics Resource) supports basic and translational cancer research by providing cost-effective, full service next-generation sequencing (NGS) and data analysis, microarray, real-time PCR and other genomics- related technologies, including the genomic analysis of patient samples, to UNMCC members and non-member users. Faculty Director Scott Ness, Ph.D. supervises the Resource, which is operated by a full time staff including experienced wet lab research technicians plus a team performing initial bioinformatics and data analysis. The UNMCC Research Administration manages the Resource. During the previous funding period the Resource underwent a major transition from primarily providing microarray-based assays to a new emphasis on NGS services including targeted (e.g. gene panel) sequencing and exome sequencing as well as RNA-seq and ChIP- seq using its Ion Torrent and Ion Proton sequencing instruments. The Resource maintains a dedicated mini- cluster for storage of large data sets and to promote the integrated bioinformatics analyses of NGS data. The next generation sequencing services complement the existing services provided through its established Affymetrix instruments and with quantitative real-time PCR assays. The Resource performs initial processing and detailed analysis of microarray and NGS data for users, utilizing sophisticated statistical tools and software packages and adhering to strict quality control guidelines, and interacts with the Biostatistics Shared Resource and the Bioinformatics and High Dimensional Data Analysis Shared Resource to provide users with a complete range of services from detailed experimental design through advanced bioinformatics and statistical data analysis. Reservations, billing and usage are tracked through a centralized on-line system. The Resource Director and staff work closely with UNMCC research programs to develop new methodologies that promote innovative basic and translational research goals and the Resource actively facilitates and disseminates information about new genomics technologies and data analysis techniques by maintaining an up-to-date web page, organizing monthly meetings focused on translational genomics and bioinformatics and by giving presentations at UNMCC meetings and retreats. During the previous 5-yr project period, 33 UNMCC members from 3 UNMCC Research Programs used the Resource, resulting in a total of 32 publications, of which 4 are presently pending PMCIDs. In the reporting year of July 2013 ? June 2014, UNMCC members were responsible for 88% of total Resource usage and were supported by 109 peer-reviewed grants.